Independent Vegetarian
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Oooo Aaah!  The team goes to the park to celebrate the Forth of July.  Fireworks aren’t the only things waiting to burst that night. Secrets are sure to unfold.  Rei x Kai, slight Max x Tyson.
1. Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I love fireworks.

Ookay, stupid title, but not as much so as the one I had before. Heh, you should all be happy with it now. It's a mixture of the holiday and a small idea of the plot. Also, Rei has kept his name with the original spelling, because I favor it.

Warnings: One or Two tiny spoilers (if you haven't seen the entire series), Boy/Boy love (Shounen-Ai), and mild swearing.

o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o , indicates a scene change.

Alright, well, enjoy.

* * *

**INDEPENDENT VEGETARIAN**

**_Chapter 1: Life_**

* * *

****

_I pledge allegiance to the flag_

_Of the United States of America,_

_and to the republic_

_for which it stands_

_one nation,_

_under God,_

_indivisible,_

_with liberty_

_and justice for all!_

The Pledge of Allegiance was printed on countless flyers, littering the ground; All sporting a red, white, and blue theme. American flags dotted the path way, sticking into the spongy grass to show-off their patriotic colors and structured design. Hundreds of people could be seen enjoying the hot sun, and hiding from the killer temperatures under shaded tents or umbrellas. The aroma of barbeque hung in the sultry air, and smiles were all around.

It was the Forth of July. Independence Day; and Kai, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny were invited to New York City in America to stay with Max and his family over the holiday. They were all currently at the park waiting to watch the fireworks display tonight.

"Maxie, thanks for letting us come here with you." Rei was smiling excitedly as he helped Max set a light blue table cloth over their claimed park table.

Tyson set down the cooler panting, and turned to Kai, leaning exhaustedly against him. Kai bristled with annoyance and was about to shove the younger irritation away, but Rei came to the rescue before that happened.

"Hey Kai, do you think you could come help me get some ice?" Tyson hit the ground at Kai's sudden retreat, and scowled up at Kenny's giggling.

"Hey, Hiwatari, that hurt you know?"

His captain simply shrugged and Kenny stifled his laughing long enough to help Tyson to his feet again, and over to the picnic table.

"I'll get it, no problem." Kai turned away from his team with a smirk directed at Dragoon's master, and started to walk off.

Rei started emptying the cooler with Max, and then quickly called back to Kai. "You sure?" A dismissive hand wave was the only answer any of them got.

"Meh, let Mr. Sourpuss go Rei, he can do it all by himself." Tyson sneered quietly and plopped down with Kenny at the table, watching his younger friend pull out a thick novel from the backpack he'd brought. "Chief, you gonna read all day?" Kenny simply opened the cover and glanced over at Tyson.

"We have about ten hours to kill Tyson, and it's so warm. Want to read with me?" Tyson gave him a bored look and gave the burnet's hair a gentle pat.

"No thanks Kenny, I'd rather eat and tan!" Tyson exclaimed, leaning back and shoving his feet on the table in front of the shorter boy. Kenny meeped. Rei shoved the boy's feet off the table instantly.

"Use some manners Ty, Chief doesn't want to smell your feet all day." Tyson stuck his tongue out at his motherly friend and slapped his palm against the older boy's, giving him a high-five.

"Yeah fine, I'm just bored."

"You're always bored."

"What? But Tysooon, we just barely got here! You can't be bored yet…" Max sounded somewhat disappointed and stuck an umbrella through a small hole in the center of the table.

"Can you help me open this thing, Rei?" The raven haired boy nodded, and began trying to pry the stubborn umbrella open with his blonde teammate, as Tyson began singing the National Anthem in an unhealthy key.

"O say can you see, by the Daw—" Tyson yelped mid-sentence as the giant red umbrella sprang open. "Hey, watch it! You could put an eye out with that thing." Tyson's huffing only made the other's laugh, thankful for the song's much needed interruption.

"Let there be shade!" Max cried, sprawling himself over the now shaded table, thankful to be out of the blistering sun.

"And, I saw that it was good." Tyson added approvingly, poking Max's tummy with a tickling affection.

Rei's stomach let off an alarming growl at that moment, and he rubbed the back of his head self-consciously, sadly reminding Tyson of his own hunger. Max quickly sat up and hopped down.

"Perfect! Let's eat Maxie, I'm starved!" Max was already digging through their food supply at Tyson's request.

"Yummy, Food!"

"Tyson, please, could you try and keep it down, your disturbing the peaceful aura of the park." Kenny shoved his glasses a bit further up on his nose, and Tyson scoffed.

"Ya know what Chief, I'm distu--"

"Hot dog, Rei?" A long sausage of meat wrapped in a bun was shoved directly under Rei's nose, also killing Tyson's un-humorous statement.

Rei's eyes widened considerably, and he pushed away the offered food gently. "Oh, no thanks Max, I uh, can't."

"Huh?! Why not, you on a diet or somethin'?" Max took a step back, trying his best not to look offended.

"No, I just…"

"Diet's don't count on holidays Rei!"

"Do diets ever count for you, Tyson?" Brown eyes glared down at the chief, as Kenny just continued with the novel he'd been reading.

"I'm not on a diet. I just don't eat meat… or those." Rei pointed a wobbly finger at the roll of beef.

Tyson gave him a curious glance, he wasn't about to let this drop so easily, "Since when?"

"What?"

"I've seen you eat meat before, you love fish!"

"Well, yeah but, that's just fish…"

"Fish is meat, Rei."

"…It's not."

"Uhh, yeah, it is, I think I'd know."

Rei let out a frustrated sigh. "I eat fish, and sometimes chicken… but I just don't like pigs or cows or sheep or..." Rei motioned with his eyes to the wiener dog in front of him.

"Oh…"

"Sorry, I didn't know that, how come you've never told us that before?" Max asked, clearly feeling a little left out. Rei was one of his best friend's after all.

"I dunno, guess it's just never been a problem." Rei took a step back from the offered food uneasily, "Or you just haven't noticed, I guess."

The conversation was promptly interrupted as Kai took a seat at the table, after handing a large bag of ice to Max. "What are your problems now?"

"Kai! Did you know that Rei was a vegetable-tarium?!"

Kai blinked at him, wondering just how stupid one could be. "A vegetarian, Tyson?"

"Huh? Yeah, duh, I said that."

"mm-hmm, what of it?"

"You knew?"

"Yes." He glanced over in Rei's direction, noticing the embarrassment clearly. "He never eats red meat." Kai cocked an eye brow to the other two clueless members of the team, and kept it raised on Kenny's lowered head; glasses actually fit to his face, and wondered how on earth anyone could read a book in this kind of weather. His team was seriously odd…

"That's so weird!" Apparently his thoughts were repeated, but for different reasons entirely.

"Guy's it's not that big of deal…" Rei took a momentary seat on the wooden picnic table, across from his captain. "Let's just have lunch."

Max bounced his toe in the dirt, "All we have are hotdogs, drinks, and snow cones… Oh yeah, I think there's some chips too!" His face suddenly lit up, and he turned to dig through the cooler.

Tyson backed away sheepishly, "No there's not…" He now sat next to Rei giving Max his best innocent grin. Max turned furiously towards the world champ, giving him a disapproving scowl.

Rei rolled his eyes and gave Tyson a sigh. "I'll just have a snow cone then."

He watched the blonde brighten considerably, "Comin' right up! Is Tiger's Blood okay?"

"Yum, you bet."

"Wait… you can drink tiger's blood, but you won't eat bloody meat?!"

"It's not real tiger's blood, Ty…" Max gave his friend a look that only Kai could normally pull off, "It's just a… flavor."

Tyson burst out laughing.

Max slapped his forehead, "Hit him for me would ya, Rei?" the blonde sighed and handed Rei his promised snow-cone.

"Pah, that would be useless, might cause him even more brain damage." Rei stuck his tongue out at his hysterical friend, who obviously missed the insult anyways.

"Can I do it?"

"Heh, no Kai, he's fine." He stood up slowly, biting at the frozen ice, "I'm just gonna take a walk around the park, see you guys a little later."

Max looked after Rei as he left, watching his star-spangled wrapped ponytail sway with his walk, then turned to Kai. "Is he alright?" Kai searched Max's genuine blue eyes dully, both completely ignoring their hyper teammate.

Kai nodded to the blonde boy, and took a bite of the mustard covered dog in front of him. "He's fine, just sensitive with sharing stuff like that."

Max smiled in understanding, then frowned again. "Tyson, Shut up. You probably hurt Rei's feelings!" Tyson stifled his laughter long enough to wave a hand at Max's lecturing tone.

"Nah, he's just taking a walk. Not that unusual, besides, it _is_ weird to not eat meat." Max gave his friend a stern look, and shook his head lightly, obviously disgusted. Kai looked at the situation amused when that immediately shut the ruthless boy up.

"Fine, _fine_, I'll apologize when he comes back, 'k?"

Max didn't give him an answer and instead laid a barbequed dog in front of Kenny's silent figure. "Want a drink, Ken?"

"Ah, yes please." Max turned to pour some soda for his friend and took a glance at the novel that hadn't been put down since they'd gotten there.

"Hey Chief, what'cha reading?"

Kenny simply shrugged and was about to explain the entire events of the book when a moping Tyson pawed Max's leg with his foot. Max chose to ignore it, pretending to take interest in the Chief's wise tone.

Tyson laid his head down on the table as Max moved his leg out of the other boy's range completely.

"You really are an idiot." Kai smirked in the navy haired boy's direction, nibbling his meal before standing, and walking over to the icy machine, packing in bits of the dry ice carefully.

"Maa-aaxie, I'm sorry!"

"I'm listening to Kenny, Tyson." Max turned a cold shoulder on the little attention-begger, just as Kenny had finished his rant on the most-boring-book that Max had ever been given the pleasure to hear of.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Max gave a short nod in Kenny's direction and hurriedly stepped up to meet Kai at the snow-cone machine, leaving the two at the table with their own wild thoughts.

Kai packed the ice on the paper cup to form a small dome, before grabbing a spoon, and turning to Max to be offered flavors. He ended up with a half red and half blue cone; Tiger's Blood, and Blue Raspberry Ice. "Thank you, Max. You okay alone with these two?"

Max gave Kai his best tough guy look and nodded affirmatively.

"Wait, Kai, you're leaving too?" Tyson's whining never seemed to cease.

"I'll be back, just sh-"

"You're going to look for Rei, aren't you?" Kai rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering. Walking off with a sweet sort of confidence in the same direction Rei had departed.

Tyson snorted, "Tch, why don't they just go make-out on national TV?" he sighed with a devilish smirk and everyone still sitting at their table gave an eye roll. "What? Like it's not _completely_ obvious."

"Don't you usually miss the obvious?" Max laughed at Tyson's hurting pout.

Kenny took a moment to clear his throat. "Actually, Tyson, seeing as Kai and Rei are both ya know, guys. It is highly unlikely that they'd prefer to…"

"Woah, like, can-it Chief, it's the 21st Century. Plus they've kissed before." Tyson's voice was calm and he snatched up the rest of Kai's leftover hot dog, while Kenny's eyes bugged.

"T-they what?!" Tyson took a drink and snickered at his younger friend's surprise, grinning like an idiot. "It's true Chief, right Maxie?" Tyson looked toward his other friend and let out a relieved sigh to find the blonde was no longer ignoring him, and sat down next to him with two more snow-cones, handing one to the gossip. Tyson took it ecstatically.

"Ty, I don't know if that even counted. We were playing truth or dare…_and_ it was Daichi's dare." Max caught a drip of colored water trickling down his cone, and turned back to Tyson, as if that explained enough. "Plus it was more like a peck, not a kiss…"

Tyson shook his head. "No no, they wanted to do it again."

"Ya think so?" Max added a hint of sarcastic desperation to his tone, trying to change Tyson's mind was pointless, and he knew it.

Tyson cocked his head, "Arg, well duh, of course they did! They sat together, and Rei wouldn't say another word for the rest of the game, _and_ Kai was nice to him the rest of the night!" Tyson said this all so smugly that Kenny went pale.

"Arg, well duh" Max mimicked his best friend, earning him a soft glare, before continuing, "Tyson, it _was_ Rei's first 'kiss' and all, and he was uncomfortable with it in the first place. Besides, Kai's _always_ nice to Rei, since he doesn't really annoy him."

"Really? I didn't know that was Rei's first kiss." Tyson's expression became more thoughtful, as Max just nodded. "That must've been so embarrassing! And, he had to kiss our stony, 'I'm-better-than-the-world' captain. Gah, poor Rei… how'd you know that anyways Maxie, he never told us that."

"No, but he told me that… he was really upset afterwards Tyson. Why do you think Kai was sticking so close to him?" Max ran a hand through his hair, and started fanning himself from the sizzling heat. "Kai's a good guy. Especially when he knows something the rest of us don't, and that's usually most of the time..."

"Was it Kai's first too?" Kenny finally spoke, jarring everyone's thoughts.

"Hmm, I don't know. I wouldn't think so, but Kai doesn't usually let anything personal about himself slip." Max shrugged.

Tyson shrugged back and closed his eyes indignantly, "And he always seems to know what he's doing."

"Unlike you." Max put in, elbowing the boy in the ribs playfully.

"Ah, I'm just sayin'. Anyways, Rei's usually the only one he tells anything to anyways." Tyson finished his soda and slapped the wooded tabletop. "Which brings me back to my point."

"What _is_ your point exactly, Tyson?"

Max gave Kenny a look that clearly asked, _'Do you really want to know?' _The young genius could only gulp.

"My point is… that Kai and Rei have a thing for each other!"

"They do not. Now quiet down, Ty."

"Maxie, you're only denying it, because you know it's true. Rei told you that didn't he." Max sighed softly this time, and started gathering up the trash from their finished lunch.

"Look, just don't jump to conclusions… if they want to tell us something, then they will!"

"Ah ha, I knew it!!"

Max promptly grabbed a handful of shredded ice from the sno-machine and stuffed it down the back of Tyson's shirt as he headed for the trash cans, smirking as the other boy was left to howl in surprise.

TBC.

* * *

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**The Forth of July is celebrated in the USA as National Independence Day.**_

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**Alright, Story/History Fun Facts!**_

-The dot that appears over the letter "i" is called a tittle.

-You're more likely to get stung by a bee on a windy day than in any other weather.

-There is no such thing as Mouse flavored cat food.

-If you keep a goldfish in the dark room, it will eventually turn white.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

* * *

Oi, I know it's tremendously late, but the 24th is a holiday where I live too… :x

Well, Thank you so much for reading! Be kind and leave me a review, please. Let me know what you thought, at least. I'll post the next chapter when you all are ready. x)


	2. Liberty

Yeah, the update's a week apart, I figure it's better that way!

Heh, Thank you for reviewing, those that did…even if it's not many! You still gave me enough of an ego boost to keep posting with all the favorites and alerts it got o.o Thanks sweeties.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**INDEPENDENT VEGETARIAN**

Chapter 2: Liberty

* * *

Kai tossed his soggy cup into the nearest garbage can, despite the mix of water and flavoring that was still left inside. It was too melted to salvage. Instead he let his searching eyes wander around the flagged pathways, and finally stopped his gaze on a fountain in the center of the lawn.

A certain teammate just happened to be sitting on it, hand dipped into the cool flowing water that the statue had to offer. Kai smiled, Rei acted just like a curious little kitten sometimes. Kai blew out a heated breath and squinted up at the glaring sun before striding over to join his friend.

"Don't fall in." Kai's joking tone caused Rei's head to snap up, and his eyes darted towards his voice. Wild golden eyes soon mellowed out and he recognized the familiar half-smile that his team captain seldom gave. "Just ignore what Tyson says Rei, there's nothing wrong with the way you eat." Rei could only marvel at those rare words of comfort, and smiled back.

"I'm not upset Kai, just thinking." Rei's tone was soft and calm, as usual, and Kai didn't seem to buy it for a second; he sat down next to his younger comrade with a skeptical gaze.

Rei turned more to face him, fingers trailing the flowing water running through the circular block of cement.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." An affirmative nod.

"Why do you look like you're in so much pain then?" The question was simple, and Kai was only concerned because of the deep grit the other's teeth seemed to have been in.

Rei looked suddenly baffled by this and then started chuckling silently, finally taking his hand out from under the spray of the cold fountain water. "Oh, I got stung by a bee." He watched Kai blink in question, and held out his hand to the older boy to confirm it.

Kai took in the sight of the small red raw blotch of skin on the back of Rei's thumb and couldn't help but laugh, even if it was sad. "Ouch. Do you feel okay?"

Rei nodded and shrugged. "Guess it just liked the flavor of my icy thing." The pearly white grin took over his lips, completely clashing, yet complimenting with the boy's dark raven hair.

Kai stood up finally, and stretched a little, wrinkling his nose at the slight musky smell the heat was making him create. "Come back to the table and I'll get you a bandage for that."

"Heh, thanks Kai. I think it'll be okay though." Rei also stood, dusting off the back of his low jeans.

"It'll help it feel better." Kai shrugged, uncaring attitude back in place.

Rei stretched his legs a little and took a step forward, meeting Kai side by side. "Do you want to… go Blade, or play Frisbee, or somethin'?"

"Fine." Kai turned to look at him again, "Are you still hungry?" He watched Rei's face twist sheepishly.

"A little, but I'll be okay," Kai's gaze hardened just a bit, and Rei just pretended to look up at the clear sky, not noticing.

"Do you want to run and grab some food?" Rei felt his taste buds pucker at that idea, but shook it off.

He adjusted the headband across his forehead, and Kai's eyes fixed on the American flag that was printed in the center. "Actually, I think I'll just wait. Thanks for the offer though."

"Hn, just let me know if you want something, I'll come with you to get it." The offer stood, and Rei smiled at the caring side of his teammate. He tugged thoughtfully at the end of his star spotted shirt and turned to softly clip Kai's shoulder. His captain's grey-violet eyes gave him a confused look.

"I'll race ya back!" Kai didn't have time to answer as Rei suddenly sprinted off, and for some reason he was forced to follow, wondering where the boy's unexpected burst of energy came from. He just shook his head, not finding the answer and jogged swiftly after the disappearing teen.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

Rei found himself in the middle of the park, bent over and panting heavily. Kai was standing a few feet in front of him, and had actually caught up to _and_ passed him a little while ago. Rei cursed his speedy captain, and was currently cursing himself for daring to run in this heat. They hadn't even come close to making it back to their picnic area.

"Don't die on me now." Kai smirked softly while taking in Rei's poorly exhausted posture. Tired golden-brown eyes looked up at him, before falling shut, and their owner flopped back in the luscious green grass. A gentle sigh left breathless lips as Kai's shadow stretched to cover Rei's face, shading it from the burning sun rays.

"Too hot…" Rei moaned and turned over on his stomach when his captain's shadow made a sudden disappearance.

Kai flopped down next to him, sitting with his legs stretched out, and hands supporting his lean leaning figure. Rei jumped at the other's close presence, but just buried his face in the cool grass again, welcoming the fresh earthy scent. "I think you're dehydrated." Rei growled a bit at Kai's statement. It was too hot for any logical thinking… at all.

"uh-umm, jus' tired." Kai heaved a sigh at Rei's mumbling and continued to ball the grass between his clenching fingers.

"Let's go back then." Kai found himself rubbing Rei's back, noticing the slight dampness of perspiration that covered the other's shirt. "Max was worried about you, and the pig owes you an apology."

Rei leaned into the gentle touch, feeling the air moving through his lungs a bit easier. "Huh, apology for wha'?"

"You're not even speaking in complete sentences anymore."

Rei turned his face, eyes peeking up to search his captain's features. "Kai, apologize for what?"

"Just for being himself," Kai drawled and took his hand back, "how's your sting?"

Rei rolled his eyes and sat up. "It's fine. Are you changing the subject?"

"Not entirely, if you have something to say, then say it."

"Arg, forget it. It's _so_ hot." Rei stood up before Kai could answer back, expecting his captain to follow suit. However, Kai stayed down on the grass, fingers picking at the sharp green blades.

"Kai…you comi--"

"I know you can stick up for yourself, Rei. I never meant to insult you in that area." Kai's perceptiveness never seemed to cease, and Rei often asked himself if the other boy could actually read other people's thoughts.

"You didn't, so stop saying sorry already." He sighed, offering a hand for Kai to grab, and pulled him easily to his feet.

Hands still clasped, they found each other's eyes. Rei's slowed breaths coming in gentle gasps against the other's painted cheeks. "Hey, I know what you need."

Kai wouldn't break their gazes and for some odd reason found the scent of the other's breath intoxicating, it was a minty and sour mix from toothpaste and the lack of a nutritional meal. "And what's that?"

Rei's grin seemed to flourish, "Face painting! You need to substitute a stripe for a star!"

"…excuse me?"

"Yeah! Come on Kai, it'll be fun!"

"I thought you were hot…" Rei found himself blushing, and quickly motioned for the other boy to follow him, satisfied when Kai actually obeyed.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

They crossed a grassy hill, until a more busy section of the park was in view. People crowding around each other forming a maze, flags and tents were set up, dotting the lawn in colors to match the united holiday. Loud rock music blared from speakers all around. They found themselves caught in the middle of everything instantly.

The booths lined across the center of the field were bustling with people. Rei wondered how they could be so close to each other without actually melting. The temperature was dreadful. Caramel colored eyes spotted a booth not too far off with **'Face Paints' **smeared across the front tarp in big golden letters. He grinned.

"Kai, it's over there." Rei's naturally tame voice was lost in the crowd and Kai gawked at him, eyes widening when he saw his younger teammate roll his eyes and grab his hand. Their sweaty palms meshed together and Rei pushed his fingers between the Russian's pulling him along at his own sticky pace.

Kai's eyes wandered around the path they were following, hasty apologies leaving his lips every time he bumped into another body. "Rei, wait, wh—sorry—where are we—pardon. Eh, Rei, Stop!"

They did; right in front of the booth that the neko-jin's eyes had been lingering on. "Kai! This is it; it'll be… hey, are you okay?" Rei cocked his head slightly as he took in his captain's ruffled appearance, suddenly forgetting their hands were still locked together until Kai jerked his away.

"Hn, peachy." Kai's tone didn't sound very pleasant as he brushed invisible dust off of his shoulders, and Rei suddenly felt bad for pulling him so quickly through a crowd where he could barely get his footing.

The black haired boy wiped his clammy palm on his pants and gave his captain an innocent look, "Kai, hey I'm sorry, are you…"

"Mad?" Kai's gaze pierced the boy in front of him, taking in the sympathetic look that radiated from Rei's amber eyes. "No, I'm not." He took a step closer to the other boy, trying to talk in a normal voice over all the noise was a hard task, "I just wish you'd slow down sometimes."

Rei swallowed and smiled once he'd heard the other boy chuckling softly. "So, you want to… um?" Rei motioned at the paint stand behind him, and Kai cocked a confused brow. "Well, I think it'd be cute if you got red stars in-between your blue stripes."

"Cute, huh?" Kai asked, feeling Rei poke the two lowest stripes on each of his cheeks.

"Well… cool, or festive, at least," Rei grinned again, embarrassed. "So, you want to?"

Kai nodded, "I guess that'll be fine." He looked over at his teammate, "What about you?"

Rei shrugged, "Hum, I don't know yet."

Kai ushered them both up to the stand, and behind the short line of people just to get out of the walk way. Rei sighed contentedly at being in the shade, and smiled in bliss. He was glad Kai was here. Kai always made him feel so safe and secure; a sort of security blanket. Kai made him feel worth something, a lot of the time. Enough times that Rei felt content just being in the other's company.

"Next!" Rei snapped out of his daze and pushed his captain's shoulder lightly, listening to Kai's smoothly toned voice as he told the artist what he'd been advised to get.

The woman nodded at him and set right to work. Rei laughed at the blank face Kai wore when he was completely serious, and instead of answering to Kai's questioning stare took out the pattern book that was set in front of him, beginning to flip through the pages wordlessly.

Kai's design was finished quickly, and a mirror was set in his hand. "Hn, looks fine, thanks." Kai murmured, still examining the red and white starry patterns that were now laid over the blue left and right bottom shark-fin shapes that adorned his cheeks.

"They look sexy, I told you it was a good idea!" Rei smirked at him from over his shoulder, staring into the mirror that Kai's reflection currently occupied.

"Hn." Kai couldn't help but smile a little, and stood up. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"Huh, but Kai, I don't even know what I…" Rei was promptly shoved down into the seat by his older partner, and had to blink twice.

"This one looks nice, I think it'll be great on you." He turned to show the design to the painting lady, before letting Rei see it. The design was a picture of a large pouncing cat; some stars speckled its back to make it look more festive. A long wavy stripe ran behind its feet and tail.

"It's way sweet!"

Kai nodded, and set the book in front of the tattoo artist. "It'll look perfect." Rei blushed at Kai's gentle words and leaned forward on the table, letting the woman clean his cheek, before setting on the color filled brush.

Rei could barely keep his laughs to himself as the thin tattoo brush tickled his cheek and he couldn't stop smiling as Kai stood behind him, with his hands on each shoulder, watching the paint being smoothed on his teammate's face. Rei knew Kai would like it, it'd be a perfect career for the other, if he wasn't already a famous Bey-battler and all…

"Mmm, put more orange."

Rei laughed as the artist actually took Kai's advice, he was truly a born leader.

Kai _was_ a leader, he always had been. Rei wasn't, at least not compared to Kai. He'd thought of all the jams Kai had ever helped him out of… he was always there, and it felt so perfect. Every time Kai touched him it sent a new spark through Rei's veins, he loved the feeling, and he couldn't help it. He loved his cold-hearted, commanding, bastard of a captain!

Each time he thought about it, made him feel that much stupider. It made him feel so humiliated. Kai always made him question himself! Even his sexuality, it just wasn't fair.

But… it also made him happy. He liked Kai, for everything he was. He was one of his best friends, and in reality they knew so much about each other, just through experiences.

He remembered when Kai rejoined their team for the third time. Tyson was _so_ ecstatic, even if Kai and him did nothing but fight. Max was just as joyous, and actually was the first to glomp Kai in a huge bear hug. After that, the hugs never seemed to cease. Kai hugged Rei willingly.

Then Rei thought back to the time right after the Third Worlds, it was so late at night and the team was just about ready for bed, when the phone rang. Kai had answered it, and his eyes immediately grew dark. He ordered Tyson, Max, and the other's to "Get to bed" before handing the phone over to Rei, and staying close.

Rei answered it with a growing sense of dread, especially after hearing a frantic Mariah on the other end. Lee had been in an accident, and Rei immediately grew pale. He forced himself not to cry, and told himself he had to be strong for her and Lee both. As soon as he hung up the phone, Kai was there to catch him when his legs finally gave out. He carried him to his bedroom and stayed with him the entire night.

He told Kai how scared he was, told him everything that he was feeling, and when Kai asked him flat out if he was gay… Rei told him what he thought about that too… and he didn't know. He didn't know because of Kai.

When the phone rang again, Rei answered it this time. Lee was fine, and would be fine. He could hear Mariah smiling on the other end, from a thousand miles away. He hung up, and finally started crying, bawling like a baby on Kai's shoulder…

He sighed at the sad memories. Rei trusted Kai, with all his heart.

A tear leaked from his golden eye before he knew what was happening.

"Oopsie, honey, It's smearing, you okay?"

"Huh?" Rei jumped as smooth fingertips graced his cheeks instead of the brush, and a tissue was dabbing underneath his eyes.

_Tears?!_

"Rei, what's the matter, are you crying?"

"N-no. I…"

"I'll stop, did I hurt you in any way?" The woman in front of him was apologizing profusely, and Rei just felt horrible.

He wiped at his own eyes, careful to avoid the still wet paint that covered his cheek. "I'm sorry, i-it's not you." He cursed his voice for cracking and begged the oddly flowing tears to stop.

"Rei, you alright?" Kai was crouched next to him now, trying to see him better.

"Oh, dear, are you sure?" The young woman stood up, Rei noticed the still guilty look on her face, "I'll get you something to drink. Don't leave."

Rei looked down at his lap quickly and vaguely saw Kai nod up at her.

"Buddy…"

Rei sniffled and tried to laugh off his stupid tears as he felt Kai once more rubbing his back. It was just so hot, and he was hungry, and he just felt completely miserable with himself. All of those stupid memories, and stupid feelings, attacking his defenses when they were already so low, had taken its toll on the boy.

Kai stroked Rei's back lightly, "Hey, do you feel okay?" He whispered, and felt the other shudder beneath him as his breath hit his ear.

"I'm f-fine." He lowered his head so it was resting in both hands. "Jeez, I'm so embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, alright, it's just you and me." Rei found himself nodding, and actually felt a little better. He looked behind him to find that the short line of people had migrated towards the other face painting booth right next to them, and sighed a little relieved.

Rei was actually surprised at Kai's concern, and the fact that the other wasn't laughing at him, but of course Kai wouldn't do that.

Rei's thoughts were put on hold as a cold can was set down on the table in front of him. "Here you go sweetie, is Pepsi okay?" The woman sat back down and gave him a concerned smile.

"That's fine, thanks… thanks a lot." Rei took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry for all this," he stopped apologizing when the lady just simply shook her head and noticed Kai smiling at her, but the boy's worried eyes still kept glancing back at him. "Anyways…"

"Would you like me to finish?" The woman smiled gently and picked up the paintbrush, looking a bit hesitant.

Rei only smiled, at least the best he could. "Please."

TBC.

* * *

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**The United States of America had its 231**__**st**__** Birthday in 2007!**_

_**Happy Birthday America!**_

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**Your dose of Story/History Fun Facts!**_

-Almonds are members of the peach family.

-If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.

-You'll eat about 35,000 cookies in your lifetime.

-Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

* * *

Oi. Well… What can I say, I was trying to put in more of a (phony!) background for the characters, although it was a bit rushed, and I didn't do a flashback in any way as I would have on paper. But I hope it was okay. Can you feel the mush? All the fluff?! … not yet? Heh, it's coming, slowly.

Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate you all! As always, let me know what you think!

R&R


	3. Justice

Alright, this chappie has some loud swearing… but it's got a lot of drama. Heh, anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**INDEPENDENT VEGETARIAN**

Chapter 3: Justice

* * *

"Hey Max, I'm wide open!" Tyson called to his friend across the lawn, and jumped when a small green disk came sailing his way. 

"Get it Ty!" Tyson obeyed, and actually caught the Frisbee between his teeth. Causing Kenny to snort and actually fall off of his seat in hysterical laughter.

Tyson dropped the disk into his hands, wiping the spit from the sides. "That was a really good throw, bud!"

"Heh, Thanks, Tyson!" Max blushed, and turned towards their still snorting teammate. "Hey Chief, you wanna play?"

"Um, no thanks, really."

"What, Come on Ken! Catch!" Tyson chucked the flying circle, letting it soar right towards their current genius.

"Aah, No no, Tyson! Eee…" Kenny was spared.

"Hey no sweat, I got it Chief." The disk was captured between smooth fingers, and held at a safe distance from colliding with their teammate's face.

"Rei, you're back!" Max and Tyson ran to join their suddenly reappearing friend. "Hey, did you ever meet up with Kai?"

"Yes, he did."

"Aah! Kai!" Kenny gasped as Kai suddenly seemed to materialize behind him.

"Relax Chief, Kai's not going to sail into your face too." Tyson laughed.

"No, but I can still hit _you_ upside the head, Tyson." Tyson didn't laugh.

"Where'd you guys go?" Max looked them both over, "Oooh, cool! You both have tattoos!"

"Hey, yeah! Those look awesome." Tyson turned to stand next to Rei, and gently nudged him in the gut. "How'd you convince Sourpuss to get one?"

Rei only shrugged and smiled, "That's my secret."

Tyson's eyes widened at Rei's toothy grin, and a smile broke out on his face. He immediately turned towards Max. "I told you!" He burst, and broke out into a fit of laughter at the look on the blonde's face.

"Huh?"

"Hn, it's best not to ask, Rei."

Max sighed, "Kai's right, please, _please_ don't ask…"

"Can _I_ ask?!" Tyson suddenly interrupted.

"No!" Max and Kenny both shouted at once, only making Tyson clutch his stomach, and giggle harder.

Rei stepped away from his friend nervously; this was the second time today that he'd caused Tyson to laugh like a hyena, at his expense no less. He sat back down in his original spot at the picnic table wordlessly.

Kai threw Tyson a threatening glare.

"Oi, oh yeah." Tyson stopped, aiming his gaze at the picnic table and their tiger blading teammate. "Rei," The other caught his attention easily, "Sorry about before. I shouldn't have laughed."

Rei nodded with a tender smile, "It's fine Tyson, you didn't have to apologize."

"I know dude, but when you walked away and all… I just thought."

Rei waved a hand to silence him. "Forget it, hey, do you all wanna do something?"

"Sure, like what?"

Rei only shrugged back, looking around for any ideas at all.

"Kaii, what should we doo?"

"How about you shut your mouth, Tyson." Kai smirked at the younger boy's sneer. "What? Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Wanna go listen to music?" Max suggested, deciding that they would Not listen to Kai and Tyson's fighting all afternoon long.

Rei dropped his head onto the wooden table's hard surface with a thud. "It's sooo hot and busy out there…"

"Hey," Max patted his tired friend's back with a smile. "Do you want another snow cone, Rei?" When amber eyes peeked up through long black bangs Max got to work loading ice into the machine.

"Let's go fly a kite!" Tyson sang out joyously. "Up to the highest height, Oh, let's go…"

"There's no wind Tyson, technically a kite wouldn't stay up for very long in this type of weather."

"…" Tyson deadpanned, and gave Kenny a bored look. "I was O.J., Chief."

"You were… um… Orange Juice, Tyson?"

"…"

"He means he was Only Joking, Kenny." Rei supplied, hopefully. He sighed anyways, with as much time that kid spent on a computer you'd think he'd know some geek-a-fied term like that one.

"… Oh, right. Very clever, Tyson." Kenny nodded in complete understanding, leaving the rest of the team to sweat drop as they pleased.

"Yup, I'm. A… clever one alright… heh… heh." Tyson slumped onto the grass leisurely, "uhhg, so guys anyone else have any ideas?"

"Here's your snow cone, Rei-a-roo!" Max leapt up onto the seat next to Rei's, handing the shaved ice to the other boy. Rei took it gratefully. "We could… pllll-woah…" Max lost his balance and landed with a hard thud on the grass below.

"You alright, Maxie?" Tyson asked from his own spot on the dry earth.

Max rubbed his sore behind, "Never better."

"Truth or Dare?" Kenny blurted out making Rei nearly choked on a mouthful of melting dessert.

"Dare!" Tyson shouted back.

Kai was pleased with this open opportunity and quickly took the plunge. "I dare you to shut your mouth."

"No, that doesn't count!"

"Ty… I dare you to come up with a different game." Max rolled his eyes, moving next to Rei again, but this time actually sitting on the bench the right way.

"No, this is good. How about Truth!?"

"Fine, Truth, who _hates_ this lousy game?" Max asked, earning a raised hand from every sane individual.

"Spin the bottle?" Kenny once again intercepted.

"Wha-?"

"Chief, we don't have any bottles, plus how would that be any fun at all?!" Tyson looked between the five of them, "It's not like there's any girls here anyways…. Oooh."

"No."

"But Kaii, Chief's right, it could be fun!" Tyson stood up swiftly, now intent on getting Kai's approval. "Come on, I mean, for some of us it would beee!"

The suggestive motions that were displayed by Tyson's eyebrows sent a shiver down Kai's spine. "Fun? Fun for who Tyson?"

"Fun for you, Crabby!"

"Don't think so." Tyson's previous standing was useless as Kai sent him right back down to kiss the dirt.

"Hey!" Tyson protested loud enough to gain some attention from other park visitors. "That's the second time you've shoved me, and it Hurts!"

"Do you want me to make it a third?" Kai threatened with a smirk.

Rei sighed, "Kai, please don't fight."

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend, Captain!" Tyson shouted. Now people were staring, and Tyson wished he would learn to hold his tongue, but the way Kai was glaring at him he soon feared that he might not have a tongue to hold onto.

"… oh boy." Max slapped his forehead.

Rei looked at the three innocently blushing boy's separately, eyes wide in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean, Ty?" He asked, his voice low and strained.

A pissed Rei was a scary thing, maybe even scarier than Kai. Tyson glanced up at his furious glaring captain, scratch that, no one was scarier than Kai. Angry or not.

Kenny broke the heated air. "He didn't mean anything by it Rei, you know how Tyson's mouth shoots off without him thinking sometimes… heh…"

"That's because Tyson _never_ thinks." A pissed Max, was just adorable. Tyson noted.

"Amen to that." Kai related.

Rei didn't find it a bit humorous. That did it.

"I'm glad you find my personal life to be one big joke, Tyson." He stood up, black ponytail swaying dangerously in its binds, and eyes narrowing into furious cat-like slits. Hand landing harshly on the tabletop.

For once the world champion remained speechless.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He paused to watch Tyson writhe in fear, and now understood the strong sense of joy that Kai got from it. "… No? Oh, oops, wait. I'm the cat, aren't I?"

Tyson gulped, "…Rei, I never mea…"

"It's _not_ damn funny. Got it?!"

"Rei…"

"No!" Rei snapped, and shot a look towards his team captain "It's fine Kai, I'm not gonna cry anymore. But I need a break from this!"

By now Tyson was firmly on his feet, looking with sorry eyes at his irritated friend. "Rei, wai…"

"Save it." Rei turned from his group with a hiss. "Please, don't follow me this time…" with those firm words of departure he sped off, the heat doing its duty in slowing him down, but he was still quicker than what any of them could catch up to.

The team was left to see him off in silence.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

"You and your humongous, whale-sized, inappropriate mouth!"

"Kai… I…" Tyson stammered helplessly as he was left to suffer in the mercilessness of his captain.

"You didn't mean it?! Shit, Tyson, you tell that to Rei!"

Max had to step in sometime. "He's right, Ty. That was really horrible of you to say."

"Don't baby him, Max."

"Kai, I'm not. He had no right to…"

"So fucking cuss him out."

"That won't do anything, except attract more attention anyways." Max sighed. They were all well aware of the 'fan-club' they'd created with-in the last ten minutes.

"Guys, maybe we should just go look for…"

"And do what?" Kai's response stopped them cold.

"Sorry I said anything." Kenny meeped, sheepishly.

"This is no good. We can't just stand here and do nothing…" Max sighed, joining Kenny's side. "Kai, can't you go out and get him?"

"No, Maxie, I can't. He wants to be alone. Thank this good-for-nothing swine!" Kai gestured heavily towards Tyson, although the words sort of spoke for themselves.

"Well, then I'll go look for him!" Tyson raved.

Kenny gave him a skeptical look, "Tyson, Rei was ready to rip you apart. I don't think that would be the best ide…"

"What the hell, Chief, Rei wouldn't hurt a fly!" Tyson belted, and once more was faced with Kai's Laser Glare of Doom. "Well… he wouldn't."

"You know what?" Kai began heatedly, "That's your problem, right there. You _think_ you've got him all figured out. You give him the harshest judgments, Tyson! Did you ever stop and think about what you were saying before it came out of that bottomless pit you call a "mouth"!?"

Tyson's stormy eyes wavered, "He's usually not so sensitive, how am I supposed to know?"

"He IS sensitive, Genius!"

"Alright, Ty, you're deep in the wrong here." Max now actually stood between the bickering duo, trying futilely to calm them down. "Let's just think of some way to fix all this."

"If Kai's so sure, then why doesn't he fix it?"

"Because, he didn't start the problem!"

"Well, Rei yelled at _him_ too!"

Max blinked dumbfounded. Tyson was actually right, well, partially. "Kai, what did Rei mean when he said he wasn't going to cry again?"

"… I have no idea."

"Liar!"

"You have no room to talk, Ty!" Max scolded effectively, Tyson hushed.

Kai gave a sigh and went to sit on the picnic bench, desperately trying to escape the slowly fading heat. "He was upset earlier."

"Why?" Max sat next to him, curious mode on high. "Was it because of the stuff we said before?"

"I don't think so. He said he wasn't bothered by it. He even got bit by a bee." Kai tore up a navy blue napkin that just happened to be sitting on the table, pretending the poor paper victim was a certain Beyblader's face. Tyson watched him with nervous eyes.

"Was he crying then?"

"No, it was after." Kai stopped. "Look, it's not my place to tell. Tyson screwed up, why the hell would you say that anyways, Tyson? You demented little troll."

"Err… I… It's true!"

"If he only had a brain…"

"Deduction: Hopeless"

"What do you mean it's true? Granger, do you _want_ me to slit your throat with this plastic spoon?"

"No!" Tyson took a hurried step back. "But you love Rei, dang-it."

"I really will hit him for you, Kai."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Kai drawled, considering all the positives of Max's offer. "Certainly you couldn't have thought of it all by yourself."

"Well, I did!" Tyson stated, rather proudly. "And I'm right, aren't I." It wasn't even a question.

"You're dead wrong, Tyson. As usual."

"Liar!!"

Calling Kai a liar twice in one day was Tyson's new record. Max sighed grievingly.

"Kai, Tyson seems to have well, come to this wild conclusion that you and Rei, may have a sort of 'thing' for each other… since you've…" Kenny found Kai's gaze to be quite intimidating even without the death glare that Tyson had received. "…well, since you've had intimate contact before."

Tyson stared at his littlest friend blankly, "He means that you guys kissed!" That was blunt. "And you're hot for each other!"

Well, that was certainly blunt, Kai's mind echoed. "Get your plastic head out of the gutter, Tyson. In fact, drag it out of all the sewer-holes that your poor mind has fallen into."

"What?!" Tyson spat, and pointed a firm finger at his elder. "I may be wrong about _a lot_ of things, Kai, but I know that I'm right about this one!"

"Thank you for emphasizing _A lot_."

Tyson fumed, as Max chuckled, and Kenny just put a hand to his head.

"Why won't you just admit it!?"

"Maybe because there's nothing to admit…"

"No, Max, I don't believe that."

Defying Kai, was like defying gravity, in the end, something is bound to be squished.

"Believe it Tyson, it's not hard." Kai turned a furious eye upon his, at the moment, _least_ favorite teammate. "You still believe in Santa Clause, right?"

"…Santa's real!" Tyson exclaimed, shooting Kai a bold look, "and your denial is too!"

"Fake."

"Rei hates liars, Kai."

Kai twitched, "Then he must really hate you, Tyson."

"…" Speechless? It could only be too good to be true.

"Finally, I thought you guys would rip each other apart…" Max spoke up, finally releasing his held breath. "Uh…guys?"

Tyson marched over to the picnic table wordlessly, bending down to meet Kai's defiant gaze. "Don't you care?" His voice was low, Kai was forced to blink.

"What are you talking about?" Kai was convinced that Tyson's train of thought had finally run out of track.

Tyson's gaze wouldn't let Kai turn away, "About him. I know you care about him." Kai tried to push Tyson's stare away, but the boy was insistent.

Kai grumbled, "So what, that's my duty."

"More than us." Tyson flicked at the table top, "you care about him more than all of us!"

"Now you're insane."

"Tyson, let Kai breathe, he's right, you're making no sense at all."

The persistent champion ignored the others completely, as his eyes bored into Kai's crimson pools. "Prove me wrong, Kai." Tyson's tongue darted across his own lips and Kai's eyes widened in a horrible fascination as his rival inched closer towards him.

"What are you…Ty-mmm." Kai flew off his seat, shoving Tyson back with one desperate shove. "The hell?!"

"Ow!" Despite the boy's cry and the painful fall, Tyson was grinning. "…heh…I'm right…"

"Tyson!"

"Ty! You okay?" Max was by the bluenette's side instantly, helping him sit up. "What just happened?"

Tyson chuckled back, "I proved my point." He stared up at Kai, still shaken.

Kai met his eyes, his normally calm irises expanded in shock, "Did you just… kiss me, Tyson?"

"Yes I did!"

"The hell?"

"Stop that."

Kenny's eyes widened at once. "Y-you did what?!"

Max seemed to become unnaturally silent, "Ty…"

The shocked duo received no answer, however, as Tyson just began laughing once more. Kai looked like he was about to be sick, he seethed under his breath, "What is your… you're mental!"

Kai's yell suddenly brought Tyson out of his fit. "Well, sorry!" He started, then rolled his eyes. "But you're driving me nuts, Kai!"

Kenny gave Tyson a look of distaste. "So, what did that really prove, Tyson?"

"That's my point, Chief!" Tyson's eyes narrowed happily, "He wouldn't let me really kiss him! I barely touched the corner of his lips." He could see Kai scowling above him.

"I'm lost!" Kenny nearly exploded, Tyson was so complicated!

Max only tilted his head from side to side, glancing between the two, "Ditto."

Tyson's grin only widened, "He _wouldn't_ let me kiss him. But he let Rei!"

Kai made a face at Tyson's logic, "You caught me off guard." He said, without fault.

"So then you wouldn't mind trying it again then?"

Kai's expression said it all.

"See!"

"Well, Tyson." Kai was still trembling, "if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly want to be anywhere near you at the moment!"

Tyson's eyes narrowed, "Makes no difference, would you kiss Maxie? Hmm?" He watched Kai's shoulders droop, "How about Kenny?!"

"No." Kai's cold façade fell back into place. "No. I have no interest in…"

"How about Rei?"

Tyson cut Kai off, and all was silent.

"Shut up, Tyson." Kai actually whimpered, burying his head in his hands, thumbs coming up to massage his throbbing temples.

"…Um… Tyson…Kai…" Kenny was watching them both nervously, gaze shifting between the two.

Max sat back on his heels, watching the mischievous smile that was slowly forming across his best friend's lips. He wouldn't be surprised if the world imploded on itself in the next ten seconds.

"I win."

"Ty… wha-?" Max gave an insanely worried look as the other boy began laughing. Maybe that fall gave the poor kid a concussion…

"I win!" Tyson gave a triumphant grin, and burst to his feet, surprising his three remaining teammates. "Kai and Rei, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-…"

"You finish that sentence, Granger, and you're dead."

Tyson looked unfazed as he pranced around Kai. "N-G!" He grabbed the other's arm in his own, forcing Kai to twirl around with him, feet entangling together on the lawn, until they both landed sprawled out on the green earth. "First comes… love. Then comes… uhm, Kai… Kai, wait. Kai, I'm joking, I'll sto—Ahh!"

"If Tyson lives to see tonight… It'll be a miracle."

"Don't worry Kenny, I'm sure Ty's already hearing the fireworks… in his head and all."

"Uhh…" Max and Kenny's eyes widened simultaneously, as Kai grabbed the snow cone machine in both hands, "Run, Tyson! Run!"

TBC.

* * *

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

**Only in America does hotdog buns come in packages of 10 while the hotdogs come in packs of 8.**

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**Here we go! Story/History Fun Facts!**_

-Thomas Edison was afraid of the dark.

-Abraham Lincoln's dog, Fido, was assassinated too.

-More than 2,500 left-handed people are killed each year from using products that are made for right-handed people.

-America once issued a 5-cent bill.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

* * *

T.T well, I succeeded in getting all my characters pissed off. Sorry about the end, I actually started laughing while I was typing this, and that's what came out. (darn I'm being random lately.) 

Anyways, Sorry to make Rei so angwy, he seems a bit ooc, imo. But I hope you'll be the judges of that for me. This story, is so sadly, almost finished. xD But it's been such a joy writing it!

Thank you for all your kind reviews. Any comments, question, and crit will be appreciated and taken with style. I love hearing your opinions even though you guys intimidate me sometimes… x)


	4. Indivisible

* * *

**INDEPENDENT VEGETARIAN**

Chapter 4: Indivisible

* * *

Rei heaved a tremendous sigh after he'd finally stopped running. He swiped the headband from his forehead and fluffed his bangs away from his eyes. This was a mess, he felt completely pathetic and drained as he panted. Kai was probably back there, rolling his eyes and scoffing unintelligible phrases under his breath. 

He hadn't meant to completely explode…

Tears cornered in Rei's eyes at the mere thought, and he tugged his headband back on roughly. "Stupid." He muttered to no one and to everyone, blinking the tears away instantly. He'd already had his break-down for today... one that Kai had to witness. Thankfully, as they were walking back to the table, Kai didn't have the heart to bring it up.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come here in the first place… those thoughts also disappeared instantly as a frantic blur of red shot past him, followed by even more frantic shouts.

"Rei! SAVE ME! He's gonna kill me!" Feeling the flash suddenly leech onto him, Rei whirled around stunned, and just in time to see a guy heaving along a very familiar snow cone machine racing towards him.

"Huh? Wha- Tyson?!" The smaller blader was tightly compressing himself to Rei's back as he struggled to escape his near-death experience. "Kai?!"

"Don't protect that Thing, Rei!"

"I DO have a name, ya know!"

"True, and soon everyone can see it… on your tombstone!" Kai shot back, trying to maneuver around their shocked friend in the middle to get to his target.

Rei cringed as he was swiveled from side to side, by Tyson's clinging, "What's going on?!"

"He's going to kill me!" Ouch. Why do people have ear drums again?

"Damn right." Kai grunted, trying to make another pathway to Tyson by glaring a hole strait through Rei's chest.

"Why?!" Rei asked feeling completely lost.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Kai threw the hefty ice crusher on the ground, "Maybe you'd know if you weren't such a dip-shit, Tyson!"

"Guys, Stop this!" Rei struggled against Tyson's hold, "You're hurting me!"

"Let him go!" Kai suddenly took charge, and without the package in his arms, dodged behind Rei, and met a very startled Tyson.

Tyson screamed in sudden panic and his eyes flew open wide as Kai suddenly lunged for him, using Rei automatically as his personal shield. Kai cursed and couldn't stop soon enough. He slammed into Rei, causing a tremendous yelp as all three of them went crashing to ground, landing in a solid pile.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Tyson groaned and struggled desperately to get out from under his two taller teammates.

"Crap. Rei, you okay?" Kai was off of them in a split second, and looking over the other's quickly.

Rei rolled off of Tyson, cursing about knees shoving into his back, before letting himself collapse on the grass and nursing his sore head. "Thanks a lot, guys…" Sarcasm wasn't one of his strengths, but his tone clearly stated that he could do it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Gosh Kai, yeah, what's your problem?"

Rei's eyes flared after hearing Tyson's judging statement, "You shouldn't talk, Tyson. Not a word!"

The Dragoon master instantly snapped his mouth shut. "...I…"

"I thought I told you guys not to follow me…" Rei sighed, finally sitting up strait, and it was a weird sort of feeling having Kai's imploring hands suddenly fussing over your small bruises.

"We didn't intend to, I was just trying to catch that idiot over there." Kai growled in a very un-Kai like manner and glared in the writhing boy's direction.

"I assume you're referring to, _Tyson_." Rei gave his captain a harmless look, "Stop name calling, it's not nice."

"He doesn't deserve to be called anything else!"

"Ugh, Kaiii, be nice, like Rei said!"

"Stop it!" Rei growled, "You're both acting like babies."

Kai instantly clammed up, and Tyson suddenly found the grass rather interesting. Rei sat, breathing heavily.

"You okay, Rei?" Kai directed the question up at his lost-and-found teammate.

There was an itching moment of silence before the other's quiet voice filled it, "I'm just fine. Sorry for running off like that." He apologized in soft humiliation.

"You had every right to." Kai reprimanded.

Rei sighed, "No, I should have just stuck around. It wasn't that big of deal, I just… I blew up. Sorry Ty…"

"Ouch. No way dude, it's cool."

"… but why? Why would you even…?" Rei looked away sullenly.

Kai gave the other a worried look, but kept silent. He was just hoping that something huge and heavy would fall out of the sky and land right on top of Tyson's brainless head.

"Well, like I told Kai! It's because it's totally tru—Ow!" Kai seemingly answered his own prayers when he whacked Tyson over the head himself.

"…don't." Rei failed at attempting to stand up and nearly fell right on top of his captain.

Tyson shut up.

Kai was quick to speak, "Are you hurt?" When the other boy only shook his head, the Phoenix blader narrowed his eyes. "Rei, you're pale."

"It's just really warm." Even as he said this, he lay back in the grass, welcoming its slight coolness pressing against the back of his neck.

"Rei…?"

"Just let me lay here for a…minute." Rei felt a cooler hand race gently across his heated face, and his eyes jumped to find Kai's finger's resting on his cheeks, carefully avoiding his slowly smearing tattoo.

"You're covered in sweat."

"Eww." Tyson mocked playfully.

"Zip it, hog." Kai snarled, even at Tyson's light tone. "You're dripping sweat too."

It was Rei's turn to groan, "Eww." Tyson started laughing softly, much to everyone's amusement. Rei gave a tender sigh and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Can't wait till sunset."

Tyson smirked, "Ya hear _that_, Kai?" He said, nudging his friend's arm.

"Hn, yeah… it'll be nice."

Tyson nearly burst out laughing, "That's rich. You guys are both such romantics!"

It took about five seconds for that suggestive comment to sink into Tyson's older teammates' melting brains. It only took four seconds for Tyson to get to his feet and dodge a fuming Kai's revengeful fist, and it only took one pissed-off hiss from Rei to get Kai up and moving after his target again.

Rei rubbed at his eyes as the snapping voices above him grew to hostile threats, and he sighed. Maybe Tyson wasn't so far off about this whole thing after all… but… it was just so embarrassing, and the way that Kai was reacting to it made Rei feel like a stupid love sick fool. Rei wasn't entirely sure how he felt… And Kai, he couldn't possibly feel that way… could he?

But, then why even care about Tyson's teasing howls? Why the suddenly tender caring voice that Rei knew Kai only reserved for serious moments, and feeding stray cats. Why the gentle caresses that he'd lost count of today? Why was Kai actually taking the effort to defend Rei, and not physically or anything, but emotionally!?

Was this pity? … Could Kai pity?

No, maybe Tyson was right… miracles really did happen sometimes, right?

"Kai," Rei's voice spoke before he could stop it, "I'm hungry." The pounding feet on the grass around him suddenly ceased, and Kai's short shadow was shrouding him for a second time that day. This time it stayed long enough to satisfy.

"Come on then, we'll go grab some food." Kai bent down slightly, stalling to reach an un-reluctant hand out for his teammate to take. Finally their palms met, and it was only moments before Kai pulled Rei firmly to his feet, but it was to Rei's great amusement when their hold never parted.

Rei could feel Tyson's tawny gaze covering them both, he felt a deep blush forming on his pathetically pale face, and it wasn't until the damp perspiration forced their slick palms from each other's grasp that they finally separated. They both turned in one direction at once to walk away.

Tyson stood a bit dumbfounded. _What_ was _that_ all about? Could his teasing assumptions be honest to goodness factual?

His Cheshire grin spread from ear to ear. "Hey, guys, don't be late for the fireworks tonight!" Their steps didn't falter as Kai raised his hand in the air and gave Tyson one incredibly rude gesture for the entire world to see.

Tyson never stopped grinning.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

Tyson came running back to his recently abandoned picnic area at a million miles an hour, seeing a very relieved Max and a slightly paranoid Kenny gawking at his sudden return. "Kai and Rei are on a date! Kai and Rei are on a daaaate!" He practically sung the phrase from between bubbly lips.

"Tyson! We thought yo—Huh?" Max stopped mid-glomp when his friend's words clicked. "Kai and Rei are… Ty, what are you talking about?"

"I _told_ you Maxie, didn't I tell you? I told you all!"

"I fail to comprehend…"

"Well, comprehend this, Chief!" Tyson began, arrogant aura radiating like a hundred-watt light bulb. "Kai likes Rei, and Rei likes Kai. They went to go get dinner and watch the sunset together."

Tyson's smug attitude didn't convince the blonde so easily, and ocean blue eyes gave the other a very wary look. "I think you're lying, mister."

"Am I, Maxie? Am I really?" Tyson's bold façade never faltered. "If I'm not telling the truth then where are they? Hmm?"

"Um, bathroom? Heh… heh…" Kenny choked out willingly.

"Chief, are you a homo-pho-bulimic?"

"Homophobic, Tyson?"

"Duh, Maxie, I said that."

Max rolled his eyes and looked towards his youngest friend, also awaiting the answer.

Kenny yanked at the top of his button-up t-shirt, mouth twisted into an unreadable grimace. "Well… I'm not… not entirely, it's just so… strange?"

Tyson's mischievous smile found his lips once again. "So, Kenny, IF two guys hug, you'll flip?"

"Err, no, hugging is fine." Kenny sweat-dropped, he really didn't like where this conversation was going, and Tyson was like a dog, sensing his radiating dread.

"What if they, ya know, smooch?" Kenny gave Tyson a blank stare, until the other boy decided to rephrase. "Kiss!?"

"Oh. Well, it's a bit…"

Tyson grabbed Max's arm and suddenly yanked him forward. Max yelped and landed softly against Tyson's beating chest, face beat red. "Ty… what are you…"

Kenny shielded his eyes with his thick bangs.

"What if me and Maxie kissed each other?" Max gave Tyson a horror-stricken look, silently pleading with Tyson's hungry gaze.

"I guess that's fine… if you both were… happy?" Kenny stuttered, suddenly finding everything about his shoelaces extraordinary.

Tyson scoffed, and took mercy on Max's pouting features. "Chief, there really is nothin' wrong with it, okay?"

"I know, Tyson. It's just not natural… but, I'm not turning against anyone either!" Kenny waved his palms away from his chest, suddenly feeling judgmental.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Tyson smiled, and released Max from the gentle hold, eyes still locked on wide watery blue. "Maxie, don't worry… I'm slow, remember?" Tyson joked, and was glad to see a tiny smile slowly being etched on the other's startled features.

Kenny fingered his glasses thoughtfully, rubbing them gently with a black cloth. "So… where are Kai and Rei?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Tyson released his hold on Max and sat down in an exhausted heap on the grass. "I told you, Chief. Weren't you listening?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and his glasses were once more seated atop his head. "You mean they…really are…?"

"Well, sort of." Tyson grinned cheesily. "Rei said he was hungry and so Kai took him to go get food."

"Is Rei still mad at you, Ty?"

Tyson looked thoughtful, "No clue. It doesn't really seem like he's having a great day. He just seems tired."

"Well whose fault could that be?" Max breathed, poking Tyson's shoulder.

"Duh, it's Kai's fault, of course!" Max gave him a blank look, "Mr. Cold-hearted denial. Shame Rei fell for such a guy." Tyson _actually_ gave a disappointed shrug, and Max finally had to grin.

"They're going to kill you, ya know?"

"Right after they thank me. You mean." Tyson watched the sky with a proud look in his eyes.

"You never cease to amaze us, Tyson." Kenny sighed from behind him, taking a deck of playing cards out of a knapsack on the table. "Want to play B.S.?"

"Are you calling me a liar, Chief?"

"No… I was just referring to… the card game, Tyson."

Tyson hung his head, "Gah, joking, Chief… you really need to learn what sarcasm is."

Kenny's unusual clueless expression said it all.

"Forget it! Let's play the game, sounds like fun!" Max cheered, grabbing Tyson's elbow and dragging him up and over to the table where Kenny was shuffling the card deck.

Max admired Kenny's hand skills at bridging and breaking the cards up, and couldn't tear his eyes away, even as he felt Tyson looking at him.

"'Sup, Ty?"

Tyson seemed to jump at the other's voice, and his gaze slowly left the blonde at his side. "Nothin'"

"Hum, you know, Tyson, it's not really a smart thing to do, teasing the others about their feelings…"

"Don't worry Maxie. I've got a plan to all this, believe it or not!" Tyson grinned, honey-baked brown orbs resettling on the American blader.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted, "Alright, who wants to go first?" Kenny spoke up, once all the cards were dealt into three divided piles.

"You can, Chief."

"Go ahead, Ken!"

"Alright, two Twos." The brunet called out while setting his cards in the center of their circle.

No one called Kenny's bluff, and Tyson placed "four threes" in the discard pile. That lie didn't get past Max, and Tyson wound up taking the two Threes, two Fives, and…surprisingly an Ace and a Queen into his hand. He eyed Kenny with visual laughter.

The game went on, Max calling every one of Tyson's bluffs and leaving him with a multitude of cards piling between his fingers.

"One Ten."

"B.S., Chief."

Kenny smirked evilly. "Take the pile, Tyson."

Tyson pouted, why was it when Kenny was actually telling the truth that he seemed like he was fibbing? He grudgingly made room for the small pile of cards in his already rather full hand.

"I bet Rei will confess first!" The world champion threw up the wager, and laid down three phony Jacks.

Max gave Tyson another look, shifted two cards in his hand, and directed a loveable phrase at his smug friend. "Bullshit."

TBC.

**

* * *

**

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

**There are 125 drinking fountains in Central Park, New York. (wow.)**

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**Slow Story/History Fun Facts.**_

Snail facts:

A snail can have about 25,000 teeth.

A snail can also sleep for three years.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

* * *

AN: For those of you who've never played B.S. It is a real card game and the rules are quite simple! You just try to bluff your way through it. x3 But it's fun! I'm sure you can find the rules online someplace, (or ask me, and I'll try to get back with you…) 

Rei has a lot of self-dialogue in the beginning of this chapter. Stuff that's inevitable in romance fics… but I sort of tried to avoid it. Don't know what gave me the idea that I could ignore Rei-Rei for that long… heh, anyways, I hope it's not a bad thing!

I don't know what's going to with Tyson an Maxie, they currently have minds of their own, and _that_ relationship is just falling into place. Can't fight destiny, right?

Hmmm, this chapter IS shorter than the others… sorry about that. But I thought it'd be a good place to leave off.

Thanks all for reading, the next chapter MAY be the finale. Maybe not, I'll see how it goes. Keep your reviews coming; they help in more ways than you know.

Luvs! i.i


	5. The Pursuit

Oh bubbles… this Chapter is late. I was doing so well with updating this one too… Meh. First day of college… it's… _hard_! (Be-frickin-lieve It!) That's why this was so slow. Well… o.o More are reading than reviewing to this fic. But that's okay! I'm still posting it, darn it. And I don't regret writing it a bit, because I've gained other things from posting it.

Alright! Enough drabbling! Here's chapter 5. There WILL be one final. This one was rather large, so… heh, I split it in two.

* * *

**INDEPENDENT VEGETARIAN**

**_Chapter 5: The Pursuit …_**

* * *

"So, what do you feel like eating?" 

Rei was a little too surprised when Kai actually asked for his opinion. "Umm, anything really… if I don't eat something real, I'm going to be sick."

Kai nodded and started scanning the fair grounds. "Do you want park food?" Rei gave Kai a cute smirk at how distasteful the other had made it sound. Rei's appetite wasn't really one to complain at the moment.

"What's the matter with 'Park-food,' Kai?"

"Hn, nothing. It's from a park."

Rei crinkled his nose at Kai's stunning logic. "Yeah…" He drawled the sound as if it were the most obvious think ever. Kai didn't look amused. "Well, then what do you suggest?"

Kai took a moment to slip his hands into both pockets. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Come on, Kai." Rei heaved a sigh, "I need some advice here…"

"Do you want… pizza?"

Rei looked up at Kai's suggestion, his eyes following his captain's up the pathway. Across the road was a small red cart with a round design on it. "Actually, that sounds pretty tasty." Rei nodded in agreement and they began walking again.

About five minutes of comfortable silence later and they found themselves standing around the pizza booth, a guy in a funky costume taking their order diligently. Rei ordered plain cheese and Kai stood back silently.

Another moment later, Rei wasn't so silent, and soon the panicky voice of his teammate reached Kai's ears, "Shoot, I must've left it back at the table. I'm sorry! I ca-" Kai watched as Rei dug through one pocket and then the other, he seemed so tired, and even more frustrated. No money. Kai stepped up beside him wordlessly.

"Rei, it's on me."

Wide yellow eyes looked up for a moment, before retreating to the ground. "No, Kai you don't have to do that… it was my mistake."

Kai didn't accept that answer at all, and slapped his credit card down on the counter top before the other could refuse. "I insist. It's my treat."

Rei looked up again, surprised and even more emotional. "Oh, Kai. I… heh, thanks." He stopped gaping, when his captain gave him both a raised look and a curt nod. "I'll pay you back."

"Whatever. It's really no big deal."

"It is. Thanks for this." Rei's tone was grateful, and Kai simply shrugged, reaching back to take his credit card and Rei's lunch.

"Here." Kai handed the food over and Rei took it sheepishly, fingertips brushing as they passed the box between them.

Once Rei received his food he gave a genuine smile. "This looks really great! Come on, you've got try some too!" Rei was once more pulling his captain along the grass, and plopping down onto a shady bench. There was suddenly a noticeable silence between them as Kai finally took a seat.

Rei snuggled into the hard wooden chair, and opened the cardboard box hungrily. "Mmm, it even smells good!" Golden eyes scanned the cheese topped meal before him, and instantly dug in. Ripping the tiny round crust in two halves, he offered one to his captain. "Here, Kai."

The Russian looked baffled for only a moment before crossing his arms rather defiantly. "No thanks, Rei you eat it."

Rei looked slightly insulted, "I can't eat it all by myself… and you paid for it. Please Kai, just a piece?" Black bangs drooped at the mere snort Kai gave.

"No." Kai sighed at the absolutely distant look Rei had obtained from his small refusal, and wished he knew why he wanted to take his words back so badly. "Rei, I'll eat if you have any leftovers, but you haven't had anything all day. Just eat as much as you can." Jeez, apologizing was hard. Whoever invented it was certainly not a genius. Even as Kai thought that, he felt the heavy mood hanging off of his teammate lift brightly.

"So…" Rei began slowly, with quite a full mouth. He swallowed half before continuing, "what's up with Ty playing match-maker?" Rei couldn't help but blush, even though his question was casual enough.

Kai didn't even look slightly interested at the topic, "Hn, how should I know what goes on in that head of his?" Kai paused to look at the other, a serious look on his face. "In fact, I don't want to know."

Rei chuckled at that, and took one more tiny bite before setting down his food completely. "Well, it bothers me… I mean he has no right to…" He trailed off, feeling Kai's eyes searching him up and down.

"Don't let it get to you." Kai looked away, focusing on something unknown to the other blader. "Ignore him, he's an ass."

"Kai!" Rei bit his lip to keep from laughing, "he's our friend, you know?"

"Hn."

"Whatever that means, it'd better be a sorry." Rei scolded gently, and shot his older friend a kitten-sized glare.

Kai let his eyes slip shut, familiar smirk residing on his lips. "You don't have to stick up for him all the time. Of course, it's pretty apparent he can't stick up for himself." Kai mused quietly.

Rei only looked put-out. Kai was impossible to deal with when it came to the feelings of others. "Kai, don't start a fight."

"I'm already in a fight with Tyson. It's endless." Kai ventured, and opened his eyes, giving Rei a calm gaze. "I admire you for that."

"Huh?" Rei's intelligent reply only caused Kai's smirk to deepen.

Kai breathed out, feeling those curious golden eyes searching his own mysterious orbs. "Rei, you have a gentle heart." Kai's smirk faded away, replaced with a thoughtful expression.

The other lowered his head, and wrung his hands together once; a habit that Kai had noticed the other do whenever he was unsure about a compliment. "Kai… um, pizza?" Rei was at a loss for what to say, and instead ended it by stuffing the box beneath the other's nose.

Kai sighed; he knew he was going to have a piece shoved down his throat before Rei was finished with it, one way or the other. "Fine, just a little."

Rei smiled so electrically that Kai was practically blinded. He ripped off a smaller piece than what the boy had originally offered him, and laid it on his own tongue delicately.

"So, do you like it?" Rei asked, and Kai wondered if Rei really felt that awkward in their usual quietness to insist on making such small talk.

Kai nodded slowly, "It's good."

"Have more?" Rei offered, to which Kai raised a fine eyebrow.

"Eat, Kon. I don't need any more whiny stomachs tonight."

Rei laughed silently. Kai was in 'captain mode' again. Something that only happened when the other was deadly serious and actually looking out for the well being of his team, or his burdens. Rei loved it when Kai was like this. He was so unreasonable.

Sighing, the Neko-jin shook his head, raven locks blowing along with a tiny breeze, "I'm full."

Kai scoffed, "You hardly touched your food."

Rei fiddled with the end of the pizza crust, light buttery oil staining his fingertips. "I'm just not so hungry anymore." He finally admitted, and set the box down on the bench altogether, before leaning back.

Kai watched the boy's golden-amber eyes carefully, after seeking out what he was searching for his own eyes dropped shut in finality. "Do you want me to leave, Rei?" Kai asked calmly, and heard the other boy's clothes rustle in surprise.

"What? No!" The other heatedly disagreed, and Rei found himself practically on his feet. "Kai, I like spending time with you."

"I know, but if you want to be alone, I underst-"

"I don't." Rei shook his head, firmly. "Please stay. Did I do something wrong?"

Kai leaned forward, flexing his abs gently. "Not at all, I just want to give you enough space."

"You give me plenty," Rei added and blushed, sitting back carefully.

The air between them fell silent again, and Rei toyed with the corner of the flat box teasingly. "Hey Kai," Rei waited until he was sure he had the other's attention. "When we get back, are we going to start training again?"

"Hn, right away." The captain stated.

Rei's eyes wandered as he let out a small sound of interest, and watched a bird flittering in a tree nearby. It was small and brownish, and had the softest twitter the boy had heard in a long time. The sweet hypnotizing sound of the bird flapping back and forth, and singing its' soft song made him drowsy.

Kai was alert to Rei's slowly slouching figure, and scooted close enough to tap Rei's heel with his booted toes. The other mumbled something sleepily. "Rei, you tired?"

An uncoordinated, "Mmm." Was the only answer Kai got.

"Lay down or you'll hurt your neck." Kai warned, to which Rei had more than half a mind to ignore, but that was impossible too when he felt a strong hand pulling him to the side. Rei's body slumped, and he felt a bit awkward with his head resting on Kai's folded legs.

Kai's hand automatically reached for Rei's long wrapped hair and he ran it between his palms. Rei relaxed instantly, and found he couldn't keep his eyes open. Kai ran his fingers through the other's long bangs, stroking them away from his calm face, and Rei only purred dreamily. "Relax. I'll wake you before we have to be anywhere."

"Thanks." He muttered into Kai's pants.

Kai sighed again, and then cursed himself. He'd been doing that a lot recently. His grey toned-crimson eyes locked onto Rei's curled figure. Kai's twin pools narrowed slightly in concern. Rei'd been so quiet lately, avoiding the others desperately, but Kai understood that part. What he didn't understand was the boy's sudden bashfulness within his presence. Rei was never bashful around Kai. He treated him with a somber respect, but was usually so open with the captain that Kai had wondered if he had a problem keeping secrets.

"You know I'm always listening." Kai whispered softly, the air making every word fade. Rei's breathing had evened out, and Kai was certain the other was sleeping peacefully. Kai smiled gently, and stroked his fingers through the tassel at the end of Rei's long mane.

Rei was too kind for his own good, and Kai knew it'd rip him apart one day. Kai remembered not too long ago before a tournament, he'd had a rather verbal fight with Tyson, which actually ended in him locking the other pig-headed blader outdoors. Rain pouring, Max trying to sneak his best friend back inside, and Rei in the other room harmlessly doing the dishes… When Rei had finally came to seek out what the noise was he'd made the mistake of silently tapping Kai's shoulder.

Kai jumped. Literally. Turned with an angry force and violently backhanded him right in the eye. Rei swore, loudly, which he hardly ever did. But he never got mad at Kai, and had actually laughed later that night after seeing the dark blue and purple bruise that adorned almost the entire right side of his face. Max cried over two of his friends that night, and screamed at the third the next morning.

Rei was seriously too nice sometimes. He'd taken so many hits for and from people it amazed Kai that he still had such flawless features.

Although the kitten did love to play games, Kai thought back to the Truth or Dare session a couple months ago. If Kai remembered correctly, it was for Hilary's birthday party, but the girl never showed up. She explained later that there was some weird family thing. Kenny was sick, and Kai was stuck with Tyson and Daichi for the entire afternoon. Max and Rei were the least of his worries, and things didn't get hectic until Max had that fourth piece of cake and the others had way too much soda for it to be healthy.

Rei was unnaturally silent that night, and when Daichi forced them all into a round of Truth or Dare, Kai swore he'd seen Rei shudder. When Daichi dared the unenthusiastic Neko-jin to kiss someone in that circle, everyone had burst out laughing. Everyone except Rei and Kai, himself that is. Kai swore he'd seen tears in Rei's eyes.

An empty soda bottle was spun on the floor and when it stopped, silence filled the entire house. "Yes! Now Rei has to kiss Kai!" Daichi screamed it triumphantly, and the others could only stare.

Rei was blushing badly, and as he looked at his captain he never met his eyes. "Kai, I've… never…"

"Shh, I know. We don't have to do anything."

"I…" Rei stuttered, and shrunk further away. He didn't want to! This was _so _embarrassing, there were so many people… okay, just his closest friends, but still…

"Guys, you don't have to do it." Max giggled softly from the other side of the circle.

"What?! Yes they do!" Daichi barked back.

Tyson made a face, and wondered about the monkey boy's odd curiosity. "Daichi, why so eager, huh?" Tyson mocked, and everyone laughed at the little boy.

Daichi's smirk only grew, "Cause, I said so!" He stated, and eyed the remaining four. "And it's funny!"

"…why?" Rei had actually asked that, and couldn't control his blush from spreading.

Tyson shrugged, as did Max, but the both just took another swig of soda and started in an annoying chant. "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to look at the boy beside him, sitting nearly frozen. "Rei?"

"KISSS HIMMM!"

Rei let out a long breath, getting fed up with it all. "Fine. Kai, let's just…"

Kai gave him a sideways glance, "Are you alright with it?"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The chanting was heard loudly over the blaring party music.

"Arg, let's just do it so they'll shut up!"

Kai was eager to agree and he was the one who'd leaned forward, waiting for Rei to do the same. He noticed how hesitant the other really was, and ended up closing the gap himself. Their lips brushed gently, and Kai had to tilt his head, making Rei's lips fit with his. Kai felt the other pressing back so tenderly, and felt his stomach flip in some strange excitement. Kai backed away, and Rei was breathing breathlessly, or scarcely at all.

Terrified eyes looked up to seek out Kai's steady gaze. "I'm s-sorry, that was my first…" Rei had whispered, and Kai gave him an understanding nod, sure that the others didn't even hear anything. They were too busy yowling with laughter and making immature kissy noises. Kai wanted to slug Daichi, hard. Except Tyson answered that wish, when the boy's uncontrolled foot accidentally drove itself into Daichi's raised butt.

Max was still laughing as Daichi and Tyson raced through the house, the stupid game and kiss already forgotten by all. Except Rei and Kai. Kai remembered Rei becoming even more distant, and excusing himself to the washroom. He hoped the other boy hadn't been sick from just kissing him. Kai wanted Rei to feel safe with him. He couldn't explain it, just like he couldn't understand it.

All he knew was that Rei stuck close to him for the remainder of the night, and Kai wouldn't let himself stray too far.

The memories made Kai's head spin, and he still had the mental image of Rei's lips as they ate together today. Admiring the way the cheese strung from his mouth at each bite he devoured; Even if it was only a few.

Kai was only vaguely aware of pounding footsteps rapidly approaching behind them, until Tyson's loud voice was once more booming through his ears, "GUYS! The parade starts at five!!" Kai felt the teen on his lap stir, and had come to a decision: he'd remove Tyson's voice box, as soon as possible.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

They were all lined up along the street, the crowd around them ginormous. Music was blaring from speakers above and below, although none of them could detect where the sound was actually coming from.

Max was jumping up and down excitedly, while Tyson was stuffing his face with cotton candy and looking just as excited as Max. Kenny was more reserved and stood in the center of the five-man group, watching with some interest. Rei's eyes were glued to the floats that passed and Kai merely took a glance at each one, more absorbed in his own thoughts.

He hated having to wake Rei up so suddenly back there, but Tyson had made it just that much worse.

He was simply gushing over the fact that the two were actually sleeping together, which Kai painfully informed him that he probably didn't even know what _that_ phrase really meant. Tyson just had to go and prove him wrong, and Rei ended up covering his face in hostile embarrassment.

Rei stifled a yawn and reached over to nab some of Tyson's sugary fluff. The other boy grinned cheekily and held it out so Rei could get more. "Yum, thanks Tyson."

"Mm-hmm." The other boy replied with an over-stuffed mouthful. Kai rolled his eyes as he watched his teammates' antics with growing disgust. Each one of them was incredibly thin, even though they ate so much garbage like that; Kai shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, what's wrong Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson addressed his captain with a teasing tone that made Kai bristle. "Do you want some cotton candy too?" The boy asked on a more serious note, offering the fluffy cone shape towards his silent leader.

Kai glared at the stick of air-puffed sugar sickly, "No."

"Lighten up Kai, it's a parade!" Max cheered suddenly and waved to one of the young ladies on a passing float.

Kenny giggled quietly to himself, and mimicked Max, nearly falling over when the girl decided to wave back.

"Woah there Chief, relax it's just a girl." Rei tagged in nonchalantly, worried about his friend's current swooning.

Tyson smiled gently at Rei and gave him a wink, "Kids, tch. What are ya going to do with 'em, huh?"

Rei only gave Tyson an extremely confused look, and took a step back like he was walking on thin ice. "Tyson, you're freaking me out."

"Oh, Rei, you know you secretly love it. Secrets are silly little things." Tyson raved, and lapped up another bite of cotton. "Secrets, Secrets. They're everywhere!" The boy started laughing softly.

Rei blinked, and looked helplessly at his blonde friend. Max only shook his head, casting a worried look towards Tyson. "Just ignore him, he's just being silly," Max informed and shifted to stand closer to his other confused teammate, "So, Rei, how was lunch?"

The teen fluffed his raven bangs, thinking about Max's question. "It was yummy, and fun. How about yours, Maxie?"

Max nodded, smiling then thrust a thumb in Tyson's direction. "I kicked his butt in a card game… but we were worried about you." He turned to face Rei for a moment. "I'm sorry we got you so angry before."

Rei blanched at the memory, "It's not your fault! Really it's totally fine." He watched as Max's bright blue eyes eyed him like a porcelain doll, but said nothing more.

"Get that _out_ of my _face_, Tyson!" Kai seethed from behind them, interrupting the small conversation. Rei took a step back, and witnessed Kai's face being blocked by a massive pile of pink fluffy cotton candy. Tyson's supply seemed to be multiplying.

"Fine, fine, jeez you've got anger issues!" Tyson huffed, pulling the pink blob away from the angry youth. He gave Kai one last beaming grin, before smirking cutely. "Just ask him, okay?"

"Ask who, what Ty?" Max asked, slightly baffled, Rei and him obviously having missed the extreme conversation that had just taken place. Kai looked about ready to kill.

"It's nothin' Maxie!" Tyson assured. Kai didn't seem to agree with the boy, glaring daggers into Tyson's think capped skull. Max shrugged anyways, he turned back to look at the street, and the marching band that had started to play.

Rei looked back at Kai curiously. "Hey, Kai…"

"…It's nothing!" Kai snapped, unintentionally. After that he only glared harder at the back of Tyson's head, vaguely aware of Rei's attention drifting back to the busy streets.

Rei gulped, he _really _didn't want to be the one that Kai unleashed his anger on. He slunk closer to Max, and the blonde offered his shoulder a quick pat. Tyson was busying himself by singing along with whatever tune the band was playing to, and each team member cringed in their own way.

"Please Tyson, must you do that?" Kenny berated Tyson seriously and covered his ears, the world champ only smirked, and stepped back to let some people past him.

A man in a tall hat passed in front of the cringing bladers, and … stopped right in front of the team, cutting out Rei's view of the passing parade. The teen sighed, and Max was about to tap the stranger, until the other cut him off. "It's fine, I'll just move." Max gave Rei a small pout, but nodded anyways.

Rei sighed and stood on his tip-toes, he scowled again when that did nothing, and accidentally ended up leaning against Kai for a moment, trying to seek out an open space where he had a good view. He felt the other boy stiffen beneath him, and drew back. "Sorry, I couldn't see."

The stoic leader relaxed, "It's fine… come here." Kai gently tugged the boy closer so he was practically standing in front of himself, and Kai was left to peer over Rei's shoulder, both views now perfect.

Rei turned to face him, smiling, and to Kai's surprise lightly blushing. "Thanks Kai, can you still see?" The captain nodded and made an effort to smile back, shifting his eyes discreetly back to the street in front of them. He could see Tyson looking at them both from an odd angle.

He couldn't take this anymore, all the pressure and secretive glances that Tyson was sending him only got into his head. "Rei," He waited for the other to give him his attention again.

"Isn't that one so cool, Kai? It's so sparkly!" The only thing Kai could think of was the way Rei's teeth sparkled when he'd said that. He breathed out desperately.

"It's nice. Rei, can I speak with you?"

"Sure thing. What's up?" The other boy was smiling so gently, but his eyes kept shifting towards the passing floats.

Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets, and shifted his gaze to the parade. "Not here. Later on."

Rei gave his his full attention in a whole-hearted gaze before nodding. "Alright, everything okay?"

Kai's smirked at Rei's sudden concern but only gave a curt nod. "We'll see."

"Wow! Rei look at that one!" Kai blessed the blonde haired boy at his automatic excited cry, successfully distracting the other boy. Rei was once again turned to the streets, gaze lingering on each decorated passing bar.

'_Oh Rei, we'll see…_'

Cool! Cool! COOL! Lookie, That one has a giant chicken!" Max and Kenny laughed at Tyson's ecstatic enthusiasm and Rei was left to shake his head with a small giggle. Kai didn't even crack a smile, lost in thought, as the floats drifted by.

After that, the parade slowly ended, the balloons and dancers slugging along.

**TBC.**

* * *

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

"**People who don't know the past are bound to make the same mistakes again"**

**-Ben Franklin**

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

_**More Story/History Fun Facts.**_

-Sherlock Holmes never said "Elementary, my dear Watson."

-The average person falls asleep in seven minutes.

-The longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds!

-Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

* * *

Ooo, another chappie will come! This one grew… unexpectedly longer…In fact it's the longest one yet, and dang it's really wordy, imo. But I don't think it turned out too bad. I just thought it'd make them seem so much closer and all. Meh, maybe I'm wrong. 

Kai was more of the main focus in this one.

Alright, this next one is the fanale; FOR SURE. And it's my favorite too. Hehe. –_grins stupidly_- but really, it's cute. (imo) so I hope you'll read it! It should be on time (Tuesday) too.

Thank you for all of you whose read this far.

Any comments or criticism I'd love to hear it!

Capital letters are suddenly my enemy…

**r&r **


	6. of Happiness

Heeere it is! The Finale! Like all fireworks displays, they must come to an end…

Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**INDEPENDENT VEGETARIAN**

**Finale: …of Happiness**

* * *

Rei sauntered along, following the dirt path that circled around the entire park. Every so often he'd look back over his shoulder, eyes scanning the area for any unwanted stalkers. No one was around though, except for a few people playing catch with their dogs.

"Expecting someone?" Kai laughed as Rei jumped at the sound of his voice, he smirked at how furiously the other was blushing, trying unsuccessfully to hide it behind his dark bangs. "Don't be so nervous, Rei. We're just walking."

"Uhm… right, sorry." Rei mumbled, his honey-brown eyes shifting directions to avoid looking in the other's direction, at all. This was honestly humiliating. "So, Kai… what did you want to talk about?" Rei popped the almighty question.

It took Kai a moment to answer, and finally, "Rei… would you ever…" Kai laughed at Rei's curious stare, but continued. "…kiss Tyson?"

_Did Kai just…?_

The Neko-jin's eyes widened immensely and he couldn't help the stutters that left his lips. "W-what? No, Kai, I would never… I … Ew!" If Rei didn't love Kai's laugh so much he'd tell the other to zip it, and inform him painfully how incredibly unfunny the question actually was.

It was only a moment before Kai calmed down again, and his attitude turned a bit more serious. "How about Kenny?" Rei only stared in thoughtful horror.

"Not a chance! I mean, Kenny's nice and all… but… I…"

"Maxie?" Kai cut off Rei's mantra, and was surprised that the sneer had suddenly left the other's features.

"Haha. Nah! Max is my buddy, sure I love him, but not like _that._" Rei laughed before shaking his head, and turning an odd look towards his captain. "Kai, why are you aski…"

"Me." Kai's answer cut the other off, and the two actually stopped walking.

"Um, excuse me?"

Kai fidgeted uneasily for a moment, before regaining his composure. He couldn't believe he was actually asking Rei this. "How about me, Rei," He paused to take in the other's neutral expression. "Would you ever…kiss me?"

Rei swallowed tensely, his mouth oddly dry. "Well, I… I have kissed you…" Rei recalled back to the dare only a few months prior.

"Without the dare," Kai also remembered that little escapade. "Would you ever, for real?" Kai couldn't help the small blush that he felt creeping upon his cheeks.

Rei suddenly noticed how completely awkward the silence was, and turned his gaze to their stretching shadows on the ground behind them, the setting sunlight making the dark illusions seem so much taller than they really were. Rei noticed Kai's still out-reached his mutilated shadow, as always, just slightly. "Kai, I… are you making fun of me now too?" He belittled himself for asking such a thing, but Tyson's earlier statements were stuck on re-run through his mind.

Kai followed his younger partner's gaze, and took a side-wards step so that Rei's shadow was now towering a good inch and a half above his own, before reaching out for the other's hand, and taking it tightly. "I'm _not_ Tyson, thank God, and I'm not that cruel, Rei." He noticed the other's blush clearly now. "I'm just curious."

Silence held the cooling air for a moment, "I thought I was supposed to be the curious one…" Rei looked back at Kai this time, willing his horribly heated blush to fade, only to notice Kai sporting one himself. The smile took over his lips without him noticing, and finally he shyly answered the hanging question, "I… yeah."

Kai was actually smiling full force now, and he chuckled at the small statement. "Ah, well damn," The hurt that flooded the other's eyes suddenly tugged at this heart, and he gripped Rei's hand a bit tighter. "No, I'm happy, it's just…Tyson was actually… _right_… for once."

Another silence nipped the air, this time it wasn't awkward or stale, and it was slowly broken with the two teen's small laughter. Rei slowly ended it moments later.

"Kai…" His unusually unserious captain clamed up, daring to stare into Rei's gaze with all the intensity he could muster. "Thank you for today… you've… been so kind to me. I feel, well, I feel so safe with you." Rei blushed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Kai blinked at him slowly, and wordlessly took a step forward, nearly cutting off all distance between them. "You're one of the least stupid people I know, Rei."

Rei titled his head slightly, eyes scrunching up in a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, then."

"It was meant to be one." Kai's gaze, shimmering pink form the sunset, lingered on Rei's begging lips. Who was he to deny them? Without really thinking Kai leaned forward, pressing his loosely closed lips against Rei's. His lips were still as soft as the last time, still so fragile and untouched. Kai smirked, unintentionally breaking their contact.

Rei could feel his calm slowly ebbing away, and he took a short step back before Kai caught his arm again. "Rei, wait. I'm so sorry." Kai apologizing over something that seemed so tiny was a huge deal.

The neko-jin could feel his eyes burning, and he swiftly tried to turn away again. "It's fine…" He stuttered, unable to get away from Kai's strong hold.

"Rei, stop." He did. "Don't say it's fine, if it's really not, in fact I know it's not! You're practically in tears, and trying to run away. Don't run away again. Just stay." Kai pulled the boy around, and slowly released his tightened grip. Rei didn't move, staring in some sort of numb shock at the ground.

"Look we can talk about things, alright?" He tried to get Rei to look up at him, but failed. "I did what I felt was right… if I was wrong, tell me. And I'm sorry."

"No…"

"Hn?"

Rei took a deep breath, and finally lifted his head, finding Kai's eyes easily. "No, it wasn't wrong… it just really… scared me."

"You're afraid of me?"

"No… I mean, yeah… I…"

Kai sighed, "It's alright, I'm not the kindest person. I know."

"It's not that. Kai, it's just… well, I feel different around you. It scares me." Rei paused and wiped at his eyes. "Different isn't always a bad thing, right?"

Kai found himself smiling, and he couldn't stop. "Not at all. Although it does concern me that I always find a way to make you cry." Kai let out a deep chuckle and raised a hand to swipe a tear off Rei's cheek.

"I'm sorry… it's just…"

"You don't have to be sorry. Look, Rei, you're not the first or only one I've ever looked at," Kai took a deep breath and shifted his weight from foot to foot, a nervous habit that he'd only just developed. "…but, you are the only one that's kept me looking."

Rei's blush intensified and he tried to hold Kai's gaze, although sheepishly. "Kai, I've never felt this way before and I'm not really sure what to do…"

Kai nodded, and Rei was beginning to fall in love with that understanding look that his captain wore. "Me either Rei, but I hope we can find out… together."

Rei let one more tear slip from his eye before completely cracking up, falling into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Kai, that's so cliché!"

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Kai rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be sincere you know."

The laughter that had started never stopped after that. Rei was happier than he could ever be and Kai was glad.

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

The sun set quickly and the team found a clear spot on the lawn to lay down their blankets. "This is gonna be so sweet!" Max cheered, excited that he'd gotten to spend one of his favorite American holidays with all of his teammates.

"We saved you a spot over here, Maxie! Right between me and the Chief," Tyson called, and tried hard not to crack some sort of joke about two other certain members of their team who were also sitting quite close together.

Meanwhile, Kai was actually smiling fondly, as Rei leaned back on the soft fleecy earth. "You comfy?" Kai asked, and Rei only nodded in reply and snuggled deeper into the blanket that was wrapped around part of his shoulders.

The night had cooled off so fast, it was such a relief from how hot it had been earlier that day, but now… it was cold enough to give goose bumps.

A sudden sharp crack split the air, and faded rapidly. The quiet murmurings of all the spectators slowly shriveled away, and it left all eyes staring up at the wide open sky.

Kai eyes drifted down from the heavens to look at his own angel seated beside him, as the show finally began. Bursts of color swept across the sky. Rei watched the hot green ones with fascination, and Kai watched as Rei's eyes sparkled. The two marveled as loud booms sounded throughout the night to match a certain someone's beating heart.

"This is so awesome Maxie!" The blonde just laughed at his best friend, and handed another snow-cone to him, the smug world champion taking it thoughtfully.

Rei made a face, as Tyson bit into the ice ball, practically all he'd eaten that day was snow cones… and his stomach was completely sick of them! But… that was alright, today had more to give. He gave a grin towards his friends, one that went unnoticed. Those two were both absorbed in their own thoughts, and Kenny was at a safe distance from the duo, watching the sky intensely.

Rei chuckled and gasped at an especially brilliant colored firework. Actually… he'd have to make sure to thank Tyson later on. No matter how much distress the other boy had caused him today, somehow it was good.

Another boom erupted that left nearly all of them speechless.

"Ooo, it's so beautiful."

Kai glanced at Rei and couldn't hide his smile. "Agreed."

About five more minutes passed before the grand finale was banging with excitement and all the cheers of "ooohs" and "aaahs" were carried throughout the park. Puffs of leftover grayish white smoke was left to stain the air. It was over, but with every ending comes a new beginning.

"Happy Forth of July everyone!" Max cheered and laughed when Tyson snaked an arm around his neck, leaving it there in a friendly gesture. Rei smiled and watched his friends with longing eyes before looking back at Kai.

Kai noticed the look and smiled roughly, "Happiest day of my life." He'd said before wrapping an arm around Rei's thin waist and pulling him close. The other squeaked, and to Kai's amazement found Rei pushing him backwards into a fiery kiss, one that left both of them, and the group watching them, completely breathless.

"Looks like I win the bet." Tyson smirked into the night air; his blue eyes rose and fell playfully at his blonde teammate. "And I thought Rei didn't eat meat."

Max sighed fondly and rolled his eyes at Tyson's perverted humor. "Ty…"

"Yes Maxie?"

"Shut up."

Tyson made sure he did so as he unexpectedly took Max's lips in his own, rather sloppily. Max moaned and gently pawed back, but their connection ended shortly by a startled snort from their very own computer genius.

Kenny watched them both warily, "Must you do that?"

"Aw, what's the matter Chief? Feeling left out?" Tyson smirked, licking his lips hungrily, "You can always join in!"

Kenny blanched, making Max giggle and slap at Tyson playfully.

"N-no, I'd rather… I'm fine!" Kenny stuttered and turned away quickly, choosing to pack up the rest of their belongings on his own.

"Hey Tyson!" Rei's voice was unoccupied for the moment and he was draped peacefully across Kai's chest. "Thanks a lot man, even if you do have a big mouth." Rei chuckled when the other blader stuck his tongue out at him.

My mouth isn't that big." Tyson pouted winking in Kai's direction, until another hand forcefully turned his cheek.

Tyson found himself staring into Max's aqua eyes, and he grinned. "It's big alright." He mused, nuzzling Tyson's cheek before continuing, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rei gawked, "When did that happen?" He asked, puzzled at the other's new-found affection, and turned to Kai for the answer. His boyfriend merely shrugged and rubbed at Rei's arm gently, just enjoying the jittery feeling that ran through his chest.

Rei purred, "Only in America."

**FIN.**

* * *

**o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o**

"**Freedom is what we fight for. It's not given as a gift but earned in the present."**

o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o

_**Finale Story/History Fun Facts.**_

-On an American one-dollar bill, there is an owl in the upper left-hand corner of the "1" encased in the "shield" and a spider hidden in the front upper right-hand corner.

_(I couldn't find these for the life of me… if you actually do let me know!)_

-One in every 4 Americans has appeared on television.

-27 of Americans believe we never landed on the moon.

-A Californian doctor has set the record of eating 17 bananas in two minutes!

-Money isn't made out of paper; it's made out of cotton.

o-..-..-..-..-..-..-o

* * *

Ack! That's the end! Omgosh, I hate the ending! I tried like three different ones, but couldn't get it right… ah well, I'm sticking with this. So, Thanks to all of you who've read this far! I appreciate you! Especially those who reviewed, you're so sweet.

I hope this wasn't terribly clichéd, but if it was… heh, at least I'm still predictable, ne?

I'm glad a lot of you liked the facts. xD I tried to find good ones just for y'all.

Anyways, I hope you'll look forward to a new Beyblade Christmas fic…(it's not a sequel, but it has Rei-Rei and Kai in it, and dang it's not as fluffy as this one turned out to be O.O)

Hope you all enjoyed it! Comment for me.

Luvs. i.i


End file.
